


invisible strings

by Route_L



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angels of Death, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Route_L/pseuds/Route_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said love is the powerful feelings of them all and those who are fighting and desperately holding to it for their love ones has been destined to be tied by an invisible string.</p><p>       That will make sure for them to be with each other no matter what. No storm and hard situation can defeat it but...</p><p>   Is it really true if HUMANS HAVE TENDENCY OF falling in love and out of love easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	invisible strings

**Author's Note:**

> Finder characters are from yamane ayano.
> 
> And this is inspired by the Korean movie High school loves on!!!!!

This story is about a naughty angel of death that has a golden hair, skin as white as snow and soft as cotton and smooth sparkle like a shiny crystal, his eyes are color clear blue like the ocean, pointy nose and bow shape thin lips thats having a natural color red.  
Our not so hard working angel is currently busy watching a drama at a 57" flat screen TV....  
This is soooooo boooriiinngg!!!! Pouting while watching at the TV.  
Tsk tsk tsk why humans tends to make a movie that has the same happenings, can't they make something different!!.. Ahhhh this is extremely boring!! It is so predictable...

 

His antics were interrupted by his not so please friend who has a brown hair hazel color eyes and has a posture that will pass on a criteria of tall ( not so dark ) and handsome model..the only thing that is ruining his gorgeous face is the frown that is extremely visible all over his face...

 

Aki what do you think are you doing? Huh!!??? Kou said with his arms folded on his chest and was looking at Aki with the looks saying.. ARE-YOU-GOING-TO-DO-YOUR-JOB-OR-YOU-WANT-TO-GET-PUNISH-..... AGAIN.

"Hehehehe!! Hi kou!, Chill" Akihito said while scratching the back of his head and giving kou a dejected puppy look.  
"You know I was just taking a break.. Besides I don't have any soul needed to be taken away by me right now.." Akihito mumble as he preparing his things and starting to go back working and follow his friend to lead him and making sure that he is there at his next destination.

Shinjuku skyscraper... 

Sitting on the rooftop edge of one of the most tallest building in shinjuku named SION. Akihito is busy dilly dallying.. Watching and imagining tiny people passing by at the streets like an ants and the sparking and blurring lights from the passing by cars... Smiling wildly as he cannot help getting happy watching the city at night.... in his vision all he can see is the looks of a night starry sky, down there.. 

Asami Ryuichi most handsome riches bachelor in whole Japan is going out of his premises while talking to his always dutiful secretary Kirishima kei.  
Sir you have a meeting with the daet member Mr. Kaede Yamada at 8pm also the goods from Macau will arrive at 1am. Kirishima narrated as they walking out of the building with his boss.

 

The book on Akihito's lap glow indicating that there is a soul needed to be pick up again.. Signing he proceed to do his task, dusting his black tight trouser and fixing his black coat then poof!!! 

Standing at a car crash accident he eyed the man who is sitting at the drivers sit and has been sqeeze by the wreck front of his car and the back of the bus.. The scene is quit gruesome.

Polices and Ambulance are busy trying to fix the traffic that has been created by the accident. 

Mr. Hideoki Sagaki 53yrs old. Stand up there.. It's time to go. He said with a lazy voice and a rude hand gesture.

The spirit slowly sit up and stand up walking to his side and eyeing his dead body.

OK time to go come!! Follow me. Akihito said the proceed on walking but was stop on his trail when he was almost bump by a human. Shaking his head for his action.. As if I will get hurt bumping with a human. He snorted while flicking the pages of his black book.. 

Continuing on walking without paying attention to his surroundings, he didn't saw the guy who just step out of his car and suddenly turn in front him and walk pass him the shock AF being pass by makes him drop his black book and have him feeling a bit different.

Bending down to pick his book he just shrug it off the unusual feeling he just felt. And then vanished again into thin air with the spirit guy that he just pick up.

The next morning Asami is busy doing his daily routine again preparing himself to go to his office doing boring things. 

When will I have a not so boring day. Sighing he proceed on fixing his tie, picked his attached case. Going out of his room and was greeted with his loyal secretary. And as usual Kirishima remind him again of how his day with be spent doing some not so fun thing again. 

I hope there's something different happened today. He thought before going out of his luxury apartment.

 

*****""*"******"****"****

At the other end of the city at a university..

 

Akihito is having a hard time dealing with his new assignment. A girl who is attempting on killing herself through suicide.

Kids today..he sigh. He wonders why humans are killing themselves over such a pretty things. Frowning at the commotion that is happening in front of him he stand at the top of the edge of the building watching his black book reading the data about his target. When a handsome guy just stormed his way clearing and hushing the nosy people around. 

Wow. He is shocked by the strong aura the guy is emitting and what the holy fucking gracious the guy is a knock for the thousands of girls. The guy is like a god who just come down from heaven. Jet black hair, Golden piercing eyes and a very wide chest the guys body is so goddamn gorgeous. He is........ What does human called for it again.. Thinking deeply his eyes sparkle remembering the right word! Ahh!!! HE IS HOT!!!!!! right that's the right word he is goddamn hot hotter than a lava...  
But his fantasizing and ogling was interrupted by the strange vibration coming from his black book.  
Frowning. He look down at his book and have his frown much much deeper. What the hell is going on with this thing the black book is currently having a problem the picture of the girl is being replace by a handsome guy.

What the hell!! Hey you freaking book what the hell is wrong with you!! Akihito is the only angel who always have a foul words coming out of his mouth. He was cursing while shaking the book as if the book will eventually stop having problems and give him the right image of his target. When he accidentally drop the book.

Teleporting to catch the book he is now sitting at the hood of a black Mercedes car. 

Opening the book it was now reveal who is the one he is taking. 

ASAMI RYUICHI, AGE 35.

looking up at the top of the building he was greeted by the face of the handsome guy he had just fantalize. Standing right at the golden eyes he race his hands to block the collision by instinct and has accidentally activated his powers preventing the inevitable die of the most powerful Man in Japan.  
*****"""""""""""""""""********"""""""""""""""""""""*********  
A minute ago...

From the entrance of the school. The car which Asami Ryuichi is in. Is driving inside of the school he was called to come because of the suicide commotion that is happening at the school he is owned.

Irritated on how the kids today is acting. He doesn't care whether the children this days attempted to do suicide today as long as not on his premises. He was rushing to get to the top of the school building where the suicidal girl is.

My daughter please come down already ! The mother of the girl is crying and begging for her daughter to go down her crying and noises made by the students who are watching the scene making Asami's head hurts.

Clouded with the annoyance he is feeling. Asami walk in with a fast pace and give everyone a shudder by the dark aura he is emitting he proceed to stop this nonsense.

 

He walk and get near the girl notinding the people who are trying to stop him.. He was so pissed off. He climb AF the edge of rooftop where the girl is.

Are you really going to jump? He ask, giving the girl with a cold stare.

The girl who was mesmerized by the guy stared at his eye and was a little startled by the cold stare she just received making her stumble a little which gave Asami the chance to grab her and push her out of danger the girl who got a little shock fight from his restraint which cost him to lost balance and..............

 

 

Fall of the building.

**************************************************  
At the hospital where Akihito and Asami lying..

Hmmmm... Asami groan and slowly open his eyes. He eyes met with a worried and somewhat irritated look from his secretary Kirishima and head security bodyguard Suoh. Making his ear cringe.

RYUICHI... Kirishima said in a very cold tone. Asami brace himself already by the incoming demise of his eardrum thanks to non stop nagging of mom/secretary Kirishima.

What kind of insane demon has come to possessed you huh!!! Climbing at the edge of the rooftop!!!!!!! Kirishima speak in a very hush but firm voice. 

Feeling guilty of his action he give his friend an apologetic look. His secretary and bodyguard are his bestfriends and were always with him at his sad and happy days and also at his most dark days.

You were just very lucky, Ryuichi. Kirishima said with a relieve sigh.  
Smiling a little. 

I don't know if you are really a devil or the god is still loves you. Suoh said with a confuse looks. There is noway you can be still alive with that kid who somehow we deduce that was stupidly try to catch you. After all you fall off from a fifth floor building. Suoh said while remembering how he find his boos lying on top of a blond kid with no blood and scratch even the cars hood has not been scratched.

 

Asami was shocked by what his bodyguard said. He also is still confuse on why he is still alive. He should be dead right now. Snapping out of his thought.

A kid?  
Who's kid? Asami asked in a confuse tone.

Kirishima clear his voice and speak.  
We find a kid who beneath you after the fall. He was at the other room. By the way.. Are you really Ok? Don't you feel anything at all? Kirishima ask. His tone is already normal.

Asami give his friends a looks that say.  
YOU SHOULD ASK ME FIRST THAT BEFORE YOU BOMBARDED ME WITH YOUR NON STOP NAGGING looks which made his subordinates laugh.


End file.
